Inculcate
by aBearc
Summary: in-kuhl-keyt 1.To cause or influence  someone  to accept an idea or feeling  e.g. Beliefs inculcated in Bella by her dreams of Edward. Synonyms: lodge, implant, embed, imprint
1. Chapter 1

_He sat up and whistled with appreciation. He turned and looked me in the eyes with his just-fucked hair and smiled a smile so sexy, it should be illegal. And then I saw them. Two, sharp, dagger-like teeth, with blood, my blood dripping from them._

I screamed a deafening scream and sat up. This was the third time this week that I'd had one of those dreams, and they keep getting worse. I glanced at my clock. 8:30.

_Shit! I can_ not_ afford to be late on my first day at a new school!_

I flew out of bed and tripped over.

_Shit!_

I stumbled towards my wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and a plain T. I was brushing my teeth as I was trying to tame my hair into something that looked more like my hair and less like the haystack it was now. I sprinted downstairs with my rucksack and swiped the note that was lying on the kitchen table before running out the door. I didn't have time for breakfast. I jumped into the car and slung my rucksack in the passenger sear as I put the key in the ignition and started the car.

As I was driving towards school, I stuffed the note in my pocket. I would have to read it later. I glanced at my watch. 8:50. OK, so I might just make it if I speed up just a little bit. I pressed my foot down and my truck creaked and rattled as it sped up.

I managed to arrive five minuets early. I sighed with relief as I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and walked over to the main school building.

Once I had my timetable I set about finding my first lesson. _What was it again? _I glance down._ Oh, English, my favourite subject _I thought happily_. _I glanced down again. _T3?_ _Jeez, how the hell am I supposed to find that?_ I moaned quietly and continued walking. I was interrupted from my reveries when a boy ran up to me.

"Swan, Isabella Swan, right? You're the new girl, right? Hi I'm Mike, school editor." He held his hand out to me and I hesitantly shook it. I was vaguely aware of a severe blush rising to my cheeks._Why? Why me?_

"Bella, please." I smiled.

"Cool, Bella." He said, toying with the the word. He seemed awkward for a moment, but then continued his sentence.

"So, Bella, what's your first lesson?"

"Um...English?" I replied whilst looking down at my timetable._ Why did I need to do that? I already knew what my first lesson was._

"It's in T3, do you know where that is?"

"Yeah! Do you want me to walk you there?" I thought quickly. I had no idea who he was, but I was in no place to be turning down such offers. And I _really_ didn't know where my classroom was.

"Um...sure?" My blush was receding slightly, but was still there. _Why am I blushing? I mean, he _was_ cute, but I'm not attracted to him. I'm just blushing._

"So! Here we are! T3." He finally said after we finished walking. He had been rambling non stop about the school, the people and mostly, himself all the way here. I didn't really listen to any of it. I was too busy thinking about my disturbing dream that I had last night.

"Bella? Bella!" I snapped back into the real world to realise we had arrived. I flushed Scarlet.

"Yeah. Oh sorry, thanks, see you later...Mike is it?" I smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it's Mike. Sure, later. Oh, and are you OK Bella?" There was a trace of upset on his face, I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks again Mike." I smiled again, but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Cool, no problem. See you later Bella. Bye!" He smiled and walked off to his lesson.

"Bye Jake." I walked into my lesson and sat down and started to unpack my stuff.

"Jealous." I heard from my left hand side. I jumped and looked up at the girl next to me. She had medium length, light brown, wavy hair. She was pretty, she had pink cheeks and a friendly nature. After the initial shock, I warmed to her immediately.

"Um...Hi?" I smiled at her as I finished putting my stuff on my desk and looked at her.

"Sorry! Hi! My name's Jessica!"

"Bella"

"Wait, Bella as in Isabella, as in Isabella Swan? The new girl?"

"Um...Yeah?" She sat back in her seat momentarily then looked at me again.

"Wow, how did you manage to get him on your first day? I've been trying since grade 2. That is so un_fair_!" She slumped in her chair once more and scowled, but light-heartedly.

"I hardly _got_ him, he just showed me to English..."

"Oh _please_, he was _totally_ into you...unfortunately."

"Well I don't see why he'd go for me, you're much prettier than me..."

"Oh shut _up_!" She giggled childishly looking rather smug. "So, anyway..." She continued talking for the rest of the lesson, I couldn't get a word in edgeways.

I had almost all of my lessons with Jessica, and all too soon it was lunchtime. Jessica told me to sit with her and I saw no reason not to. As she sat down, she introduced me to the other people on the table, but I wasn't really listening. She then began to tell me all about where all the cliques sit. The lunch hall was completely jam-packed and all the tables were full, minus one, which was completely empty.

"What about that table?" I asked nodding in the direction of the empty table.

"Oh..." She grinned sheepishly and blushed. "That, that's the Cullen table..." She had turned to jelly in a matter of seconds.

"Who are the Cullens?" Confused as to what had turned her into such a liquified state.

"Oh, they're..." But I didn't hear any more, I just saw a group of two, no four pale-skinned people, walking towards the empty table, chatting animatedly. And then I saw a fith person just behind the others.

I gasped as all the blood left my face.

"...Oh, and _that's_ Edward, isn't he...Bella? Bella? BELLA!" She was shouting but I couldn't hear her. I felt faint.

It was him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**soooooooo sorry it's so late, i hope you don't mind, the internet was all spazzed up. oh and by the way, if you want me to change something, just review my chapters, that's how they get better! hope you like the chapter.**

**xxx**

* * *

**Last time...**

I gasped as all the blood left my face.

"...Oh, and _that's_ Edward, isn't he...Bella? Bella? BELLA!" She was shouting but I couldn't hear her. I felt faint.

It was him.

**Now...**

I picked up my tray and ran to put away. I was so scared that I was starting to feel dizzy.

Then I tripped.

_Shit!_

I clattered to the ground and my barely touched lunch flew across the lunch hall. The wind flew out of me and I found myself flat on my front. I stood up quickly, suddenly realising that most of the school was looking at me. Most just stared, some smirked, and a few just laughed out right. I flushed such a deep red that I almost matched the ketchup that was now spilling all down my front.

As I started to clean up the remains of my lunch, everyone gradually turned back around and continued whatever they were orginally doing. Once as much as I could pick up of my lunch was back on my tray, I looked around the lunch hall again. No one was looking any more, except for _him_, who was staring at me in an unnerving manner with those golden eyes that you could just fall into... Our eyes connected and I could sense something in them, but I wasn't sure what.

_Why is he staring at me like that? It's scaring me and it's kinda creepy..._

I felt so scared under his intense gaze, I started to feel faint again, so I hurried, taking care not to fall again, to go and put my tray away, then I headed out of the dining room. Tears were pooling in my eyes. I ran to my locker and shakily opened it, struggling with the lock as I did. I grabbed the spare t-shirt that I had decided to keep in my locker

_thank god_

and ran into the girls' toilets.

**XXXXXXXX**

After effectively cleaning myself up, I trudged to my locker to get my books for the next lesson.

A I arrived at my locker, I noticed that my bag was neatly placed just outside it.

_Oh, shit, I left it in the lunch hall, Jessica must have put it there, I must remember to say thanks._

I picked up all my books for my last two lessons of the day and made my to my next lesson, biology. I passed Jessica in the hall way.

"Thanks for putting my bag by my locker, Jessica, that was really nice of you." I smiled, but she just looked confused.

"I didn't do that. I didn't know that you'd left it behind. It must have been someone else."

**XXXXXXXX**

As I entered my class, I went up to the teacher.

"Um... Hi, my name's Bella Swan, the new girl, um... here's my slip." I handed him my slip of paper and he studied it for a few seconds before looking at me and smiling.

"Ah, Isabella Swan, here," he handed me back my slip. "I'll just go and fetch your books, your seat is just there." He pointed at the two empty seats in the second row before briefly heading out the door to get my books for me. I sat down and set my stuff on the table.

Just then the door opened, I looked up.

_It can't be the teacher, he only just left... oh... oh no... not him..._

_He_ entered the classroom and headed straight for the desk next to my.

_Why did I have to be in _this_ biology class?_

I noticed that as he came towards me, he looked more and more uncomfortable.

_What's wrong? I my hair messed up?_

I instinctively reached up to fix my hair.

_No, no, my hair is fine,,, does he have a problem with me?_

He sat down next to me.

_Maybe I should just ask him... No, because then he would ask me why I'm so scared of him, and then I'd have to tell him that I don't know who he is, but that I have been having dreams about him for the last week._

"Ms Swan? Ms Swan?" I was interrupted from my reveries by my teacher. "Here are your books Ms Swan."

"Oh, thank you Mr..."

_What was his name? I'm sure I knew it..._

"Cooper. Mr Cooper." He smiled. "Now class, settle down, settle down, in today's lesson we will be learning about..." I didn't pay much attention to the rest, I already knew it.

"I see you got your books." Said the low sultry voice from my left. I jumped.

"I... I... Yeah... Um..." I tried and failed to make a comprehendible sentence.

"You're welcome."

_Shit! It was him! Fuck! Wait, how does he know which locker is mine? Is it me, or does he look like he's in pain? Hang on a sec, I don't think he's breathing... No, he must be... I should probably reply some time soon... What should I say? Oooohh! Help me!_

_"_Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"Uh... I...what?"

_Ok, probably not that... Now it's his turn to stutter._

_"_I... I didn't mean it that way... I just meant..."

"No, no, don't worry about it." We sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes. I don't think that either of us were listening to the teacher.

"You still haven't answered my question. Do I smell or something?" He laughed quietly as if to a private joke.

"Seriously, what is your problem? Why don't you just answer me instead of laughing like I'm some idiot..."

"Ahem," We both looked up, Mr Cooper was looking at us, "If you two want to talk, then please feel free to share it with the rest of the class, otherwise please remain _silent_!" He glared at us.

"Yes Mr Cooper." I mumbled. He remained silent. Neither of us said anything for the rest of the lesson.

**EPOV**

She was gorgeous. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders in lush curls. Her pale skin with that captivating blush that flooded her skin. I could only imagine what else flushed that colour...

_No! Focus! You don't even know her name! Didn't you even see how scared she was of you when she saw you in the cafeteria?_

Sudden realisation struck me.

_She must know! No, you idiot why should she know?_

I pushed those thoughts to one side and packed up my books. The bell would ring in: 3, 2, 1, now. I had to talk to her. I walked out side at a human pace and waited for her. She was the last to come out of the classroom. She was just asking the teacher something.

As soon as she came out I pushed her up against the wall as gently as I could without hurting her.

"In answer to your question, no, you don't smell bad, in fact, you smell so damn good that it's hard to be in the same room as you. That's my problem, ok? But I'm just going to have to get used to it, aren't I?"

**BPOV**

He took a deep breath and visibly calmed down.

"There, are you happy? The name's Edward, by the way." He had me pinned up against a locker. I reached up to touch his hand but he just shook it off. That's when I felt it. His hands, they were cold, but not just cool, they were ice cold. I looked down at his hand and then up at him, but he just stormed off.

_What is it with him?_

I pushed my thoughts to one side and made my way to my last lesson of the day, games.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Ok, I'm so sorry that this one is sooooo late, but I've been really busy with work and flu, so to make up for it, this one is ****really long****. :) Thank you soooo much to twilightluvva101 and willowfaust for your really nice reviews, I am really grateful. In fact, when I got my first review, I felt so happy, I stayed up all night to finish the chapter. I replied where I could, but remember, if it's anonymous, I can't reply!**

**And finally, HUGE thanks go to my amazing beta, ScarlettValley! She managed to beta this really fast, even though she has loads of auditions and her drama GCSE going on. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! She also has a really good story, so check it out!**

* * *

**Last time...**

I looked down at his hand and then up at him, but he just stormed off. _What is it with him?_ I pushed my thoughts to one side and made my way to my last lesson of the day, games.

_Shit._

**Now...**

All through games I was in a daze. All I could think about was what he said _"you smell so damn good..." his hands were so cold..._And then it hit me. Hard.

"Ow!" I shouted, annoyed that I hadn't been paying enough attention to dodge what would now be a large bruise on my forehead.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry" said Mike who was already by my side, "do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine thanks, I'll go on my own... but thanks." I didn't need his incessant talking, I needed to think, and I hastily took my chance to miss the rest of what was definitely my least favourite lesson of the week. As soon as I left games I realised that I didn't have the faintest idea where the nurse was. _Oh well, I can get some ice at home. _I made my way to my locker. _Let me see... Nope, no homework tonight, good, that gives me some more time to cook supper._ I walked back to my truck, got in and started the engine. I didn't take long before it chugged into life and I drove home.

**XXXXXXXX**

I stepped in the door, dumped my bag and keys on the table and slumped down onto the sofa. _Fuck me_, what a day. Oh, that reminds me, I took out the now crumpled note that had been in my pocket all day. I automatically recognised the scrawny writing to be my dads, it read:

_Hi Bells,hope you have a good day at school, I will be home at about 6.30 tonight, the fridge is empty, so you might want to get some groceries before you come home._

_Love you,Dad_

_Shit! Groceries!_ I stood up and grabbed my keys."Fuck!" I moaned inwardly as I walked back out to my car. _I swear this day is getting worse and worse._

**XXXXXXXX**

I heard the door unlock at 6.30 and the heavy steps of my dad coming in the door.

"Hi Dad!" I shouted, "Supper will be ready in about five minutes."

"Hey Bells. Mmm, smells good, what is it?" My dad shouted from the living room. I could already hear that he'd turned the TV on.

"Spaghetti bolognese, I hope that's ok."

"Nice." knew that he probably didn't want a very long conversation, he wasn't a very talkative person. I rubbed my forehead,_ thank God I have concealer, I think it's bruising._ I lifted the spoon to my mouth, blew on it and tried some _mmmm, I think it's ready._

"Dad! Suppers ready!" I shouted to my father in the living room as I served the vegetables, pasta and sauce onto our plates. My dad trudged in, sat down and waited for me to sit down before he started.

"Mmm, 's good." he mumbled whilst taking a large mouthful of spaghetti.

"Thanks." I replied. We sat in a comfortable silence for most of the meal, then my dad looked up and asked,

"how did you get that mark on your forehead?" I instinctively went up to touch it, "you're not being bullied are you? Because if you are then I will go up there right now..." I cut him off sharply.

"Calm down, it's from games, I got hit with the volleyball, it was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Oh" He almost seemed upset that it wasn't something exciting, but relieved at the same time that I wasn't being bullied. He continued eating and we sat in silence for the rest of the end of supper, I stood up to clear the dishes, but Dad insisted on doing it so I let him and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

EPOV

I couldn't focus. After I stormed off I decided to skip the rest of my lessons, it wasn't like I needed them anyway.

**XXXXXXXX**

As I stepped in the door I could hear that Jasper was trying to calm me down, but even he was having difficulty.

"Don't even ask." I growled through gritted teeth. I _wasn't going to ask, I was just wondering._ "Yeah, well you know I can still hear you." _You're feeling calmer already, but you're still a mess of emotions._ Jasper was right, I was feeling calmer, but I needed to think.

"Don't bother going into school tomorrow," I heard the chirpy voice of Alice come through the door. "It will be cloudy for sixteen minutes and thirty three seconds, but then it will be sunny for the rest of the day."

"Thank-you Alice, but you will need to tell the rest of them when they come home." Esme came through from the kitchen, I don't even know why she was in there, it's not like she ever uses it.

"I'm going for a run." I needed to think without other people's thoughts interrupting me.

**XXXXXXXX**

I ran through the night. I probably crossed a few borders, but I wasn't too sure. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was but I was pretty sure that I was close to home as I'd turned around a while ago. I was just thinking. No more, no less. My mind was buzzing from the previous day's events. I knew, from what I'd heard that she had been hit with a volleyball by Mike, _bastard_, in games yesterday, I almost ran out of my class to see if she was OK, but I stopped myself. I already knew that she was scared of me. _Why though? She'd never met me... _I checked my watch. I knew that it was morning because I could see the sun starting to rise. 4.37. _Yep, I thought so._ I actually had a very good sense of time usually, but I'd been so distracted by her that she was all I could think about. If_ I run fast enough I can get to her house before she wakes up. _I liked to watch her sleep. It was fascinating. I also liked to try and figure out what she was thinking about. The fact that I couldn't frustrated me. I don't know what about her enticed me so much, I don't even know anything about her, and yet something told me that my attraction to her wasn't just a physical one, it's just that I feel that, with her, I would be completed, and that hole inside me would be filled.

And that's what scared me the most.

**XXXXXXXX**

When I arrived at her house, I was pleased to find that her window was slightly open. I climbed up to her window and quietly opened it. As I slipped in, I saw her, just lying there, sleeping. She had pushed her duvet down to her waist, and she was just wearing her underwear. _Fuck_. She was just lying there as she was so fucking sexy. No. She didn't deserve such a vulgar word. No. She was beautiful beyond all belief. She was a goddess. The way her eyes fluttered slightly. The way her chest rose and fell in slow, even breaths. The way her slender body lay perfectly still.

I was awoken from my daze by the sudden arching of her back.

**BPOV**

_I couldn't feel anything. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't feel anything. He was right above me leaning over me, his mouth at my neck. I knew that is hurt, but I just couldn't feel it. My body started shaking uncontrollably. My muscles were tensing all over my body._

**EPOV**

Her body started shaking uncontrollably. Her muscles were tensing all over her body. She looked like she was in pain, but didn't seem to be feeling anything.

**BPOV**

_Suddenly, my body just stopped moving and I relaxed. Then he sat up and smirked with appreciation. He turned and looked me in the eyes with his just-fucked hair and smiled a smile so sexy, it should be illegal. And then I saw them. Two, sharp, dagger-like teeth, with blood, my blood dripping from them._

**EPOV**

She sat up and screamed in terror. I stood dead still, unsure as to what to do. I couldn't run up and comfort her, because that would freak her out more_. And if you weren't such a fuking perv, you wouldn't be having this problem, would you?_ My annoying inner voice just never knew how to help.

**BPOV**

I saw his silhouette against the slowly rising sun. I blinked a few times. _Is he..._real_?_ I squinted and rubbed my eyes. _He's still there. Maybe he _is_ real...he's not moving though...maybe it's just my imagination..._

**EPOV**

I watched as she squinted and rubbed her eyes. _Come on you litter fucker! Don't just stand there, MOVE! You can't let her see you, you fucking pervert! _For once, the voice in my head was right. I had to move, I couldn't let her see me. She reached over to turn on her lamp, and, before I knew it, I was outside the house and across the road, hiding between the trees.

**BPOV**

I turned my lamp on and looked up. He was gone. I frowned, _odd, I swore I saw him there...it must have been part of my dream...odd. _I tried to shake my thoughts and looked at my clock. 6.20. _Fuck me. _I still had just under two hours at least. I lay back down and tried to settle my thoughts.

**XXXXXXXX**

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I knew, it was 8.15. I groaned and sat up. _You are so not a morning person. _No shit sherlock. I faltered slightly as I stood up and made my way over to my wardrobe. _Jeans and a tee again? As a girl I would have thought that you would have a bit more of a fashion sense._ My inner voice just never knew when to shut up.

I put my poptart in the toaster and picked up the note left on the table:

_Hey Bells,_

_Just to let you know, Billy Black will be coming over for dinner tonight, and he will probably bring his son Jacob along. Have fun at school._

_Dad_

I took my poptart out of the taster and chucked it from had to hand until it was cool enough to eat. I put it in my mouth, grabbed my bag and keys and got in got car to got to school.

**XXXXXXXX**

I checked the fridge, _we could have steak,_ I didn't really know what the Blacks would like. _Well tough tits, steaks all we've got, so they'll have to deal with it._ I shrugged, took the steaks and vegetables out of the fridge and started preparing dinner.

I never really knew the Blacks. I knew that they were a big family, and that they live on the outskirts of Forks, surrounded by trees, much like us. Billy was good friends with dad, they had been for God knows how long. Bill was paralysed from the waist down, and hence wheel-chair bound, but I wasn't sure how it had happened. Jacob was his son, and I had met him once or twice when I stayed with my dad when I was little. He was one year older than me, but other than that, I didn't know much about him.

I heard the door unlock and the heavy steps of my father in the hall.

"Hey Bells." He shouted.

"Hi Dad! Dinner should be ready in about half an hour." I knew he wasn't listening, I could already hear the TV on.

"Mm hm..." I thought best to not try a conversation, because I knew that it would end up with me talking to myself with a few intermittent grunts, so I continued to chop the -five minutes later, just as I was turning the oven off, the doorbell rang.

"Bells, can you get that? It'll be them. I'll be down in one minute." Trust Dad to decide to take a shower and get changed ten minutes before guests arrived. I rinsed my hands under the tap and wiped them on my jeans. I walked over to the door, opened it and saw the form of Jacob Black staring back at me.


End file.
